coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 45 (17th May 1961)
Plot Elsie drags Dennis up from his lie-in. He tells her that he was delayed on his way back from work when he saw Arthur investigating the Rovers break-in. Jack confirms Arthur's inventory of the damage: six hundred cigarettes and two bottles of whisky were stolen and the best wine glasses smashed. Arthur thinks the burglar scarpered when he knocked over some bottles of tomato juice. He advises Jack to repair the smashed window as soon as possible to prevent a re-occurrence. Concepta goes to Miami Modes to buy a new dress for the picnic to wow Harry with. Elsie has reserved the one she wanted. Having never been to Blackpool before, Lucille tells Florrie her excitement about the forthcoming picnic. Ena objects to Lucille working behind the counter and is amused to get lip back in return from the child. She nevertheless appreciates her service and gives her a threepence that she's been overcharged and refunded with. Ivan offers to help Annie on Whit Monday evening after the picnic as he won't be going on it. Ida apologises to Ken for her attitude to Marian and tells him to invite her to supper after their night out. Ena, Minnie and Martha speculate over the identity of the Rovers' burglar. Ena thinks it was a local resident. Ida is nervous as the time for Marian's arrival nears. The atmosphere is constrained between the Barlows and their guest. Ida refuses Marian's help in making the tea but her attitude abruptly changes to relief when she says she has no intention of ever getting married. Arthur tells Jack he has some clues as to the identity of the burglar and asks for a word with Ivan in private, setting tongues wagging. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth *Marian Lund - Patricia Heneghan *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth) is credited but does not appear. *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *Although Westward Television was launched on Saturday 29th April, 1961, the station initially opted out of transmitting Coronation Street only joining the programme with Episode 48 on 29th May. The show was therefore not fully networked for the interim four-week period. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,000,000 homes (joint 7th place with Episode 44). Episode 045